END: The legend of Toby Ender: Chapter 4: Captured
Hello again, mighty traveler. Shall we continue with the story? END: The legend of Toby_Ender: Ch.4: Captured Toby Ender silently chomped on a cookie. He looked down at the world below him on top of a cliff. The gang had started a long trek out from their base out in the Extreme Hills. Now they were on their way to the ruins of Silver City, to destroy the threat of the Nether region once and for all. Carlotta quietly walked to Toby and sat down. Toby had a sad look on his face. Carlotta, bubbly as ever, pulled out a porkchop and handed it to Toby. "Gotta keep your strength up!" Carlotta gave him a sly smile. Toby cupped his face in his hands. "Yeah, guess your rig-", Toby began."Something is wrong". Toby dashed to their campsite. Carlotta quickly followed. "Notch...", Toby whispered. James was lying on the ground, bleeding. Carlotta dashed over to James. "Oh, Notch.", she whispered. Toby looked around. Everything was ransacked. The huts were destroyed. Flames engulfed the campsite. Toby ran to the chests. "The diamonds are all gone. 32 diamonds. All gone." Toby ran over to James. He was badly scraped. Or so it seemed. " Holy Jeb.", Carlotta gasped. "Is...is that a....tooth?" Toby instantly backed away. He only muttered one word before dashing off into the night. "Zombies....." Toby was soon in a tiaga biome. He was hidden in a tall tree. "Zombies.", Toby whispered. "Why'd it have to be zombies?" He then fell asleep. He had a dream. He felt small. And helpless. He observed his surroundings. He was against a tree. Nighttime was starting to creep up the horizion, and the soldiers of the dead sprang up from the dirt. They slowly stalked their way to Toby. He began to cry. But then he saw a villiager. Then...then.....he woke up. "The heck?", he looked down from the top of the tree. Zombies! Toby started to hyperventalate. "No, no, no!", Toby screamed. He fumbled with his sword. "Get away from me!", was the last thing he remembered saying, before he blacked out. Blood poured from a crevice in a stray hole in a cave. A small drop splattered onto Toby's nose. " Wha?", he exclaimed. He was captured inside an obsidian cage. A girl with tattered clothes and green skin was stroking an iron sword. She sat upon dozens of villager skulls. Toby could see the diamond beside her! "Let me guess. Leader's Child?" "Shut ya trap!", she demanded. She then threw some rotten flesh into the cage. It instantly stunk up the room, but the Zombie Leader Child did not seem to mind. "Eat up.", she began. "It's the last meal you'll ever eat." Toby looked away from the flesh, but then frowned. He picked up the meat, and threw it into the face of the teenager. She gasped. "Ah! How dare you do that to Victoria Skinner? She pulled out a diamond pickaxe, mined out the obsidian, then threw Toby to the ground. "You're goin' to end up like that piece of meat over there....", Victoria brang up the iron sword. "Say good....." POOF! Toby was gone. " What? THAT was the Enderchild?" , Victoria gasped. Toby reappeared in the pile of diamonds. "Peace, Victoria!" Toby said. He picked up all the diamonds, shoved them into his backpack, and took off. "Catch him!", Victoria exclaimed. Immediatley, dozens of zombies burst from underground and started after Toby. "Oh, man!" Toby found out where he was. He ran outside to the front of a huge castle! Moss stone engulfed the main doors, and zombies were posted everywhere. "Cubes...." "Why'd it have to be zombies?", Toby muttered. He ran along the catacombs of the gigantic castles, dodging multiple zombie slashes. He pulled out his sword, and stuck it into the side wall of the outside layer of moss stone. Zombies were coming Toby's way! He leaped off the edge, dangling off the edge from his sword. "Wow." The whole cavern was a ginormous civiliaztion! Toby spied spiders, zombies, and skeletons all living in this hole, battling each other. Toby climbed up the wall. "Wow, spiders and skeletons, zombies......."KABOOM! Toby was instantly blown to a stray ledge! A huge crater was left in place of the wall. "Almost forgot about creepers.", Toby remarked. But he was way closer to the exit now! "Let's get out of here.", Toby muttered. He pulled out pickaxe, which was instantly shot out of his hands! Victoria had a bow! "Victoria!" , Toby exclaimed. He pulled out his diamond sword. "All my life, I've been afraid of zombies. No more!" Toby's eyes glowed purple, and purple energy emitted from his hands. "No more!" He shot a purple blast of energy, which cascaded into a giant pillar, destroying it permanantley. "Jeez, watch out!", Victoria said. Half of the castle tumbled down into the depths below. Toby was amazed at his new powers. He was FLYING. He and Carlotta had trained before, but he was FLYING. He glided over to the blast zone and saw Victoria. "Dang, boy!", she screamed. "You really are as good as they say!" Toby was confused. "Huh? Don't you want revenge or something?", Toby began. He flew down to Victoria. "Nah, you're cool. Cute, too!" She pinched his left cheek. "I'll see ya around." She walked away, making her way through the rubble. She then turned around and blew him a kiss. "Bya, Enderchild!" Toby stuttered a bit, then sighed. "Girls are weird." Later on, Carlotta and James were still sitting at the campsite. Carlotta treated James's bite, but it was still infected. "I'm sorry, James.", Carlotta began. " I've done all I could do." She gave him a hug. If only we had a Golden Apple.", James whispered. Just then, a strange sound stalked it's way towards Carlotta and James. James pulled out his bow, and Carlotta created an explosion. But it was Toby! Carlotta and James sat down. He slowly stumbled their way, dumped all of the stolen diamonds onto the ground in front of them, and tossed a Golden Apple to James. Carlotta and James sat with a blank expression on their faces. Toby walked uninterestingly towards the destroyed hut. Carlotta and James glanced at each other, then back to Toby. "You're welcome.", he said. He then passed out. S'up? It's Beastazoid, coming at you with Chapter 4 of END! Hope you like! Be sure to comment and spread this series around to make this the most popular series EVAR! May the blocks be with you! Category:Chapter/Episode